A transparent conductive film is a thin film which has good conductivity and high optical transparency within a visible band. Currently, transparent conductive films have been widely used in the fields of flat panel display, photovoltaic device, touch panel, and electromagnetic shielding etc. Transparent conductive films have an extremely broad market potential.
A flexible circuit board, which is made by using polyimide or polyester film as a substrate, is a highly reliable printed circuit board with excellent flexibility. The flexible circuit board, abbreviated as soft board or FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit), is characterized by high wiring density, light weight and thin thickness. The transparent conductive film is connected to an external circuit through the FPC, so that a position signal sensed by the transparent conductive film can be transferred to a processor and identified, so as to determine the touch location.
Traditionally, when connecting a transparent conductive film to an external circuit through an FPC, the FPC is applied to a lead area of the transparent conductive film firstly, and then the FPC is connected to a printed circuit board (Printed Circuit Board, PCB), which results in low production efficiency.